Vous saurez tout sur Draco Malfoy
by pititerikku
Summary: Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter! Un peu de véritasérum et tu me diras que tu m'aimes, pas vrai Dray? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

C'était un lundi pluvieux et merdique à Poudlard. Voldemort étant passé de vie à trépas grâce à un certain Survivant, tout le monde respirait la joie de vivre. Enfin, presque tout le monde…

En effet, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de 7ème année, était d'une humeur maussade et déjeunait sans un regard pour quiconque. Depuis son réveil, il avait senti que cette journée serait pourrie et que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui ne lui plairait définitivement pas.

Trop concentré sur cette sensation déplaisante, il ne remarqua pas l'air victorieux et machiavélique de Pansy Parkinson assise à côté de lui.

S'il avait su ce que cette journée lui réservait, il serait resté au lit ce matin-là.

Flash- back 

Pour la nième fois, Pansy Parkinson se colla à Malfoy.

Elle est pire qu'une sangsue cette fille, c'est horrible! En plus, je peux pas lui dire clairement que je la trouve chiante, c'est tout de même mon amie. Je veux pas lui faire de peine. Bon, jetons-là encore une fois en douceur. Elle finira par comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas et elle ira se faire réconforter dans les bras de Blaise. Depuis tout ce temps, 'il l'aime et elle a toujours rien remarqué, obnubilée par mon physique de rêve… Pfffff, c'est parfois dur d'être un play-boy.

Doucement, il se décolla de Pansy et lui décrocha un sourire charmeur capable de rendre gay n'importe quel hétéro pur et dur. Pansy, elle, le regardait comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça:

Pansy ma douce, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup (gloussements de la part de Pansy), ta beauté n'a d'égal que ton intelligence, mais je ne suis pas digne de toi. Il faudrait que tu te trouves un garçon à ta hauteur et ce n'est pas moi. Je suis désolé. _Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas dire tout de même!_

Pansy le lâcha et lui fit un sourire compréhensif avant de filer en direction de la bibliothèque.

_Elle va enfin arrêter de me coller? Hourra!_

S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il aurait danser la lambada au beau milieu du couloir mais, étant ce qu'il était **(très profonde cette phrase)**, il se contenta d'un petit sourire suffisant et satisfait pour ensuite regagner sa salle commune, pensant enfin être tranquille sans Pansy dans les pieds.

Il avait bien tord de penser ainsi.

En effet, notre Serpentarde fonçait vers la bibliothèque avec une seule idée en tête:

_Drakounet, tu te sens inférieur à moi et donc tu es trop timide pour me dire que tu m'aimes _**(c'est beau de rêver)**_. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tout s'arrangera. Je vais préparer une potion de véritasérum, comme ça tu arriveras enfin à m'avouer tes sentiments. On sortira ensemble, ce sera des moments de pur bonheur! Et quand on quittera Poudlard, on se mariera et on aura des enfants aussi beaux que nous le sommes!_

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle trouva rapidement le livre consernant la préparation de véritasérum, mais il y avait un ptit problème: la préparation durait presque un mois à cause d'une fleur très rare qu'il fallait ajouter au bout de 20 jours.

Pas question d'attendre autant de temps! Je ferai cette potion pour demain! Je n'ai qu'à mettre des pétales de rose à la place. Ca reviendra sûrement au même et ses roses seront le symbole de notre amour Drake! Tu me remercieras demain de t'avoir fait avaler cette potion.

Les yeux brillants d'émotion et d'anticipation, elle prépara la potion.

**Fin du flash-back**

C'est comme cela que Pansy avait versé le véritasérum dans le verre de Malfoy quand celui-ci avait la tête ailleurs.

Et c'est sous le regard quasi démentiel de sa camarade qu'il but son verre d'une traite.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling!

Rating: K peut-être, j 'ai du mal avec ça 

Merci à Fearlessgirl, Atsuna et à Yaoi gravi girl pour vos reviews. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon début est pas si mal que ça. Voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas!

Chapitre 2

Vers la fin du déjeuner, Pansy estima que la potion devait avoir fait son effet et se dit qu'il était plus que temps de poser LA question à son Drakounet à la crème.

Il va me dire qu'il m'aime devant toute la Grande Salle! Toutes les filles vont crever de jalousie héhéhé! Surtout cette garce de Bulstrode qui lorgne un peu trop sur MON Drake!

Alors que Malfoy se levait pour se rendre en cours, cours commun avec les Gryffondors, quelle horreur, Pansy le retint par le bras, se colla à lui «amoureusement» et lança la question fatidique avec un grand sourire:

Drakounet d'amour, tu sais que je suis très amoureuse de toi. Et toi, tu m'aimes aussi, pas vrai?

Le «Drakounet d'amour» en question soupira. Elle a toujours pas lâcher prise, j'aurai du m'en douter; Bon, c'est ton amie, respire, calme-toi, ne l'étrangle pas et réponds-lui gentiment que non.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais à la place de son ton mielleux et de tous les compliments flatteurs qu'il avait préparés pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille, il s'entendit dire:

Pansy, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as répété une vingtaine de fois depuis le début du mois **(on est le 7 janvier). **Par contre, tu fais erreur, moi je ne t'aime pas, tu es laide à faire peur surtout quand tu joues aux filles sexy pour essayer de me plaire. Dommage, avant, je te respectais en tant qu'amie, mais tu as tout gâcher en perdant toute ta fierté et en devenant vraiment chiante. Maintenant, tu es dans la catégorie des groupies qui me poursuivent constamment alors que tu les méprisais avant toutes ces filles superficielles. Donc, je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes et j'espère que tu redeviendras comme avant, tu étais vraiment ma meilleur amie avant de te transformer en cette chose larmoyante accrochée à mon bras.

La Grande Salle devint d'un coup silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Pansy, la bouche grande ouverte et les larmes, était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Quant à Draco, il était estomaqué! C'est moi qui lui est dit tous ça! Mais, j'ai jamais voulu lui dire ça même si je le pensais!

Complètement hébété, un air affolé sur le visage, il essayait désespérément de comprendre.

C'est quoi ce délire?

Blaise le dévisagea, furieux, serrant les poings pour se retenir de le frapper:

T'es malade ou quoi? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit? 

J'ai jamais voulu lui dire ça, je t'assure!

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, il se sentait mal.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, vraiment perplexe de l'attitude de Draco. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais crié, il serait resté calme et m'aurait envoyé chier avec une des ses phrases bien senties qui montrent que c'est lui le patron. En plus, il se permettrai jamais de dire ça à Pansy, c'est son amie tout de même, d'habitude il l'a respecte un minimum. Il a du finir par craquer parce qu'elle le saoulait trop.

Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sûr. Depuis le temps qu'elle te tourne autour dans l'espoir de sortir avec toi, t'as finit par craquer et tu lui as balancé toute ta colère à la face! T'es vraiment un salop!

Il s'approcha de Malfoy, prêt à lui coller une bonne droite. Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à faire quoique ce soit. Il était pétrifié et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Qu'est ce que t'attend pour t'expliquer, remue-toi! Tu es le Prince des Serpentard, pas une lavette.

Entre temps Pansy, qui avait retrouvé (à peu près) ses esprits, se plaça entre les deux garçons.

Arrête Blaise. Il dit la vérité, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne…

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Tous les élèves regardaient la scène avec intérêt, voulant savoir le dénouement de l'histoire. Parkinson inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et dit d'une traite:

Drakounet, je suis désolée. Hier, j'ai fabriqué du véritasérum et j'en ai versé dans ton verre. Je voulais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime.

Tu as quoi?

Les yeux exorbités, Draco la fixa comme si elle venait de le gifler. La haine dans son regard faisait trembler tout le monde. Les joues rouges de colère et ses yeux lançant des avada kedavra, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au froid Serpentard aux manières très malfoyennes.

Blaise le regardait soupçonneux Il y a quelque chose qui cloche c'est sûr. D'habitude, il joue les indifférents. C'est la potion qui fait ça?

Dis, Pansy, tu es sûre que tu t'es pas gourée dans la préparation? Parce que là, on dirai que son comportement a aussi un peu changé.

Celle-ci parut encore plus mal à l'aise.

En fait, normalement la potion se prépare en un mois mais j'ai remplacé de l'orchidée par des pétales de rose pour que le véritasérum soit prêt pour aujourd'hui.

Tu. As. Testé. Une. Potion. Sur. Moi!

Draco articula chaque mot soigneusement. En le regardant, il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Et il hurla de toute la puissance de ses poumons:

T'es complètement tarée comme fille! Tu aurais pu m'empoisonner!

Pansy se recroquevilla encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle murmaura:

Tu as raison Blaise, j'ai du modifier son comportement sans le vouloir. Je crois qu'il m'a rendu sourd à crier comme ça. Je savais pas qu'il avait autant de voix. Il ferai fureur dans un opéra.

Pansy, LA FERME!

Désolée Drake.

Le fait que vous ayez remplacé un ingrédient a une autre conséquence miss Parkinson.

La voix était dure et glaciale. Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle prêtaient, pour la première fois de leur vie, une attention quasi religieuse aux paroles de leur professeur de potion adoré. Celui-ci poursuivit:

Nous pourrons observé des changements dans votre comportement Monsieur Malfoy. Cette potion inventée par votre camarade vous forcera à être honnête non seulement dans vos paroles mais aussi dans vos actes. Ni votre morale **(Malfoy a une morale?)**, ni les conséquences qu'auraient vos actes ne vous arrêteront.

Mortifié, la bouche grande ouverte, Malfoy semblait totalement effondré. Pâle comme la mort, il se rassit à la table des Serpentards. Certains élèves compatissaient à son malheur. D'autres avaient des sourires diaboliques et préparaient déjà tout un tas de question à poser au jeune Malfoy, de la question la plus humiliante à…. une autre question tout aussi humiliante.

Son parrain reprit:

Et ce n'est pas tout…

Pensant que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire, le blond leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

…Compte tenu de l'ingrédient que miss Parkinson a mis à la place de l'orchidée, je crains que les effets de la potion ne soient permanents.

QUOI! Vous plaisantez!

Voilà un autre chapitre fini. Vous en avez pensé quoi? Mieux que le premier, moins bon? Pour ma part, je l'aime moins que le 1er mais bon… Mettez-moi une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer merci!


End file.
